Darkness Before The Madness
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts just after the first movie. A slight remake of PocketGothic's discontinued story.


Selene stood in shock and horror at what she had just done. She dropped Viktor's sword feeling the tears well up in her dark brown orbs and just ran off out of the tunnels. Michael looked confused and just stood there. After about five minutes, he ran after her following her scent. She smelt like lavender. It was strong and he followed. Unbeknownst to him, Kahn was also following her scent from the same tunnel, but on the other end. Two minutes later, the two ran into one another. "Are you Kahn?" Michael asked.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Selene told me a lot about you and my name is Michael Corvin."

"The lycan turned hybrid. I can smell it all on you. Who turned you to the hybrid?"

"Selene. She did it to save my life. She killed Viktor, but when I went to comfort her, she just ran off with this horrified look in her eyes. I'm looking for her."

"How do I know you didn't just kill her?"

"She saved my life. I was a doctor. I save people. Not kill them. Although I would like for Viktor to be alive just so I could kill him myself for what he did to Selene. The poor woman was betrayed by him and lied to for years. She killed the lycans thinking that they were the ones that killed her family, but she found out the truth today that it was Viktor himself and he confirmed it. When Viktor tried killing me, she saved me again, but that's when she had the look and ran."

"Poor Selene. I always knew there was reason for her killing the lycans. I understand. I'm looking for her too. What do you say we make a deal and look for her together?"

"Alright, but we let her choose who she wants to be with."

"Very well."

* * *

Selene found an abandoned warehouse and ran in tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She slid against a back wall and took the knife out of her boot slicing her wrists. She started bleeding out and she was losing consciousness. But without thinking, she didn't care. She had nothing else to live for. She knew she had Michael whom she was falling in love, but didn't know if he loved her back. As of right now, she just didn't care if she lived or died.

* * *

Michael and Kahn had just found the abandoned warehouse and Michael was about to jump in and look for a way in. Kahn stopped him and kicked the front door open. He knew he was in love with the vampire worrioress, but because of Kraven, he couldn't tell her. Now that Kraven is out of the way, he was gonna tell her. Once she was awake and well again that is. Unbeknownst him though, Michael was falling in love with her and she for him as well. He cradled her head and tried to make her drink a packet of blood. She was unconscious and wouldn't take it. "Damn it, Selene! You're not supposed to die like this!"

Michael had found a transfusion needle and used it to transfer the blood packet to Selene. Kahn hissed and smacked him. "Whoa! I'm just trying to help. She wasn't feeding, so I'm giving her a transfusion."

"Sorry." Kahn apologized with a cold tone. "She's just been my best friend for years and we're really close. She means the world to me. I just don't want to see her die like this."

Michael nodded. "It's understandable. She saved my life and now I just want to repay her by saving her."

Selene hearing voices, stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Kahn and screamed jumping up and hiding behind boxes. Kahn stood up and just looked at her. "Selene, it's ok. It's just me, Kahn."

"Where's Michael?"

Michael stepped into her view and she sighed with relief. "You had us worried sick. Why did you do what you did?"

Selene just cried and slid to the floor. Michael walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. She let him and cried into his chest. "I...I...I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. It's ok." Michael soothed. He went to kiss her when Kahn snapped.

"Selene wait! I love you!"

Selene and Michael looked in his direction and Selene looked horribly shocked. "You what?!"

"I love you, Selene. I have for years, but I couldn't tell you with Kraven." He said. "I love you." He repeated and kissed her passionately.

Selene was shocked, but it took her only ten seconds to realize what happened and she slapped him. Kahn looked taken aback by the slap, but waited for her to talk. "I'm sorry, Kahn. I am, but I don't love you. Not like that. You're like my older brother."

"Oh. I'm sorry I kissed you. It's just that I wasn't sure how else to make you realize I meant what I said."

"I am in love for the first time though." She admitted.

"With who?" Both men asked in unison.

Selene smiled amusedly and pulled Michael in for a long passionate kiss. Michael seemed shocked for about two seconds, but then kissed her back until they both needed air and pulled away smiling. Selene smiled back. "With you, Michael. It's always been you. Ever since we met two nights ago at the subway station. But the kiss last night confirmed it. I'm sorry about this whole mess. I shouldn't have tried killing myself."

Kahn was just staring in shock. Michael pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad because I'm in love with you too."

Selene sighed contentedly and layed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Kahn cleared his throat and they looked at him. "We should get back to the mansion. It's almost sunrise."

Selene nodded and Michael picked her up as the three left for Ordogahz.


End file.
